


Shut up! Kneel!

by YamajiLuix



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Deepthroating, Dom Peter Parker, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Gay Sex, Intimacy Video Leaked, M/M, Peter is good at hiding information, Sub Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamajiLuix/pseuds/YamajiLuix
Summary: +18 STORYAfter Tony Stark encounters his ex-boyfriend on a party, he is faced with memories and moments he tried to hide and forget, leaving him ashamed and hurt. But he is lucky Peter is there to comfort him and give him exactly what he needs.ATTENTION:BDSM content;All consent, consent is sexy;English is not my first language, sorry for upcoming mistakes;Top Peter Parker/Bottom Tony Stark;NOT underage, Peter is 20 here;Don't like, don't read, I told you.Yes, I know that's not how BDSM relationships work, you don't just go and... BANG. But it's a fanfiction... Okay? Ok.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, past Tony Stark/Tiberius Stone - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	Shut up! Kneel!

Pov. Author

It has been almost a year since they began their relationship. They were really happy, Peter had who he wanted since he didn't know what was wanting, and Tony had someone who loved him beyond Iron man, beyond the Playboy, rich, philanthropist... Everytime he thought about them, he was 40, Peter was 20, Tony could be his dad! Peter should go out... Feel his youth, party, kiss other people... Everytime he thought about it and spent a day without sleeping or eating Peter would put him in his place. And the boy didn't mind doing it one bit. It all started at a S.I party, Pepper had forced Tony to go, after all it was a party to celebrate the avengers saving the world again. Bucky stayed on the counter talking with Steve or the other Avengers, but always looking stressed, probably if Steve hasn't dragged him there he would be doing what he liked, stay away from people. Tony was there with his paparazzi smile, wanting more and more to just... Go away. His ex boyfriend was there, and it was reason enough for him to be upset. Even after everything being solved, his ex was still a dick. He was talking with some reporter when someone poked his shoulder. He turned around and saw Peter, the boy was wearing a suit Tony himself picked up, a wine colored suit. The boy had his hair cut and by gods he was beautiful! Tony cleared his throat.

\- So, Mr. Stark? How do I look?

\- You look gorgeous Pete, of course you would, I picked the suit - Tony smirked and Peter rolled his eyes - I hope you are enjoying the party, it's not as funny as teenagers parties... - Peter laughed. 

\- Yeah, but at least you have food... Usually teenage parties only have cheap drinks and lots of loud sounds and colored lights... - Peter made a face - Not my style... Super senses and all that - Tony smiled, talking with Peter has always been so light, and so... Normal, he didn't pretend everything was ok and smiled forcibly... He didn't have too.

\- We should work on some gadgets for you then! I was thinking about that for a while, maybe something to put inside your ear like earphones and something like contact lens on your eyes so you don't have to be forcing your senses when you are out the suit.

\- I would say not to worry about it, but if I'm correct you already have at least 3 projects on going with Friday - Peter smiled at the man and Tony pretend to be offended.

\- How could you think that? Only 3? I have at least 34 - They both laughed and Pepper appeared. 

\- Talking about work boys? - She smiled. 

\- No - Tony said. 

\- Not at all Mrs. Potts - Peter smiled at her and Tony winked at him. 

\- Oh God... You nerds - She smiled - Nice suit Peter, it does fit you!

\- Thanks... - The boy blushed a little - It was Mr. Stark that choose it for me... Even when I said I didn't need it - The boy looked at Tony with a reproving look.

\- That's nothing, I can't let my intern walking around wearing trash - Peter rolled his eyes. 

\- You and Mrs. Potts pay me enough for me to buy my own suit - Peter said - Besides, I don't need to dress well to show I'm good, I'm in MIT - Peter said with proud and it was Tony time to roll his eyes as Pepper laughed. 

\- That you are... I forgot to say, congratulations Pete! - Pepper said hugging him. Peter smiled.

\- Thanks Mrs. Potts!

\- You can call me Pepper from now on, you after all are an MIT student - She smirked and looked at Tony - Your discuss is in 10 minutes, don't be late.

\- Argh, do I really have to do this? You are the CEO of S.I - Tony said.

\- Yes, but this is an Avengers party - Pepper remind him.

\- Can't we just let capsicle do the speech? I'm sure everyone will love his patriotic speech... Again - Tony mocked as Peter held a laugh, he was right, Steve got nervous while speaking and started to talk about nonsense patriotics - Oh! Better yet, why don't we put Bucky to do the speech?! I'm sure everyone will love it! - Peter laughed hard this time, god he would do anything to see this happening. 

\- Not funny - Steve appeared holding Bucky's hand - I'm sure Bucky's speech would be great - Bucky rolled his eyes - Tony... Hum... Can we talk for just a second? 

\- Sure, but be quick I have a speech to do in less then 7 minutes.

\- O-Ok! - Steve seemed a little nervous. 

\- I will make sure everything is alright for the speech, excuse me - Pepper said. Bucky and Peter stood there. Peter couldn't lie... He was a little jealous. He tried to hear what Steve was saying but there were too many people. 

\- You don't have to worry - Bucky said looking at him with a smile - Steve is not going to steal Tony from you - Peter blushed and look at him.

\- I... I don't know what you are talking about - He said and Bucky stared for a minute. 

\- You know... If I wasn't a real good spy... I couldn't catch this lie... - Bucky said - I even asked Natasha about it, apparently you know damn well how to hide things, don't you? - Peter just smiled.

\- Guess there is no need to hide it from you then - Peter said and sighed - Do you know what they are talking about? 

\- Yeah... Steve and I are going to get married - Peter looked at him with wide eyes.

\- Oh my! That's amazing! - Peter said - When?

\- We don't know yet... But Steve wants Tony to be the godfather.

\- That's just... Oh Bucky congratulations! - Peter hugged the man, probably the only one Bucky let do it aside from Steve and Natasha, everyone loved Peter. 

\- Thanks... Can I ask for help? - Bucky asked a little uncomfortable - I don't know if I should ask Stark about it...

\- Spill, anything for you - Peter smiled.

\- Can you make me a new arm? 

\- Is your hurting or needing repair?

\- None of it... I just... Didn't want to marry with something that is made from Hydra, I'm entering a new life now... But if it's too much I can give up that idea.

\- Oh I get it! No, no, no! It's actually a wonderful idea... I can begging tomorrow! 

\- Thanks kid - Bucky smiled - Don't tell Steve... I want it to be a surprise, the least people knowing the better - Peter nodded - And don't worry... Your secret is safe with me - Peter blushed - But if you accept my opinion... I think you should go for it - Bucky approached - I see the way he looks at you... But there might be somethings in the way - Bucky said - Maybe self esteem...

\- You think he loves me too? - Peter asked and Bucky smiled.

\- I know he does... So does Natasha and Clint... 

\- Thanks man! - Peter said and Bucky nodded. They both turned around seeing Tony in the stage with a mic on. They heard the speech, really better than Captain America's. Tony could steal everyone's attention, he made jokes, laugh, Peter thought he was really beautiful... He should be even more on his knees... He shook his head nd clap his hands when the speech was finished. 

\- You should talk to him - Bucky said winking and went away after Steve. Bucky was right... He was going to talk to him anyway... Maybe confess and if Tony loved him too make out in the lab... Even go the bedroom after... No Peter! Focus, only make out, only if he wants to go... 

Peter take a deep breath, ok, maybe he need to cool down a little, so he went to the table to eat and drink something. After his second glass of champagne he spotted Tony, god he hated that fake smile... His Tony should only have true happiness in his face. He chewed some mint drops and went in his direction. Happy when he saw Tony denying some woman that only looked at his watch.

\- Hey Mr. Stark... - Peter smiled - Can I speak to you for a moment? In private?

\- Oh? Are you taking me somewhere private to kiss me? - Tony teased and Peter smiled. 

\- Maybe, why don't you come to find out? - Peter teased back and Tony rolled his eyes, yeah, like if someone like Peter would want someone like him. 

\- Ok Pete, lead the way - Peter gladly did it. When they were next to an exit someone stoped them. 

\- Anthony Edward Stark... - A voice Peter recognized but was not sure who it belonged to. Tony closed his eyes for a moment before slowly turning around with the most fake smile in his face. 

\- Tiberius Stone... How are you doing? - Tony asked politely. 

\- I'm doing great! My business grew a lot you know? 

\- Hum... Yeah, after stealing from me of course it would - Tony mocked - If you excuse us, me and my intern have business to discuss.

\- Oh? Your intern? - Tiberius looked at Peter - Peter Benjamin Parker? - Peter lift an eyebrow, the man knew him? 

\- Yes, that's me - Peter said and the man gave him his hand with a smile. 

\- Hi, my name is Tiberius Stone, owner and CEO of Stone, Inc... It's a pleasure to meet you - Peter knew him from Osborn company, he was one of the alias. 

\- The pleasure in mine - Peter smiled, fake too, he knew more about this man, he was Tony ex boyfriend, the one who stole from him and leaked a private video of him too. God if he didn't have to keep the S.I name... Pepper would kill him if he did something stupid. 

\- I heard a lot about you... The most successful projects from S.I has your name on them... 

\- Yeah, that's why I'm Mister Stark personal intern - He smiled, this job wasn't just because he was Spider-Man, Peter was actually a true genius. 

\- I heard of... So, Mr. Parker why is someone so cute working for a man like him? - Peter closed his fists hard behind himself. 

\- Excuse me? - Peter said. 

\- I mean, I'm sure he pays you enough but... His reputation it's not good for you, you know? Being in association with him... I could pay you better! - Peter took a deep breath. 

\- Oh no, thanks, I'm happy working for Mr. Stark... 

\- Oh, playing hard to get... I like it - Peter could see some fire in his eyes, like he was looking at a trophy he wanted so much, it made his stomach flip in disgust - I could give you everything that you want! A private lab, good money to live your life like a king, an apartment with the best view here in New York or anywhere else in the entire world... You are a genius, even more than Stark, I'm sure you wouldn't refuse an offer like that! - Peter held his hand hard, he wanted so much to just give the man a really good punch in the nose... - Besides... - The man looked at Tony with a grin, god Peter wanted to cut his mouth now - Working for him will be harmful for you... Because of his reputation - Tony grabbed Peter's arm. 

\- That's enough, Peter let's go.

\- Wait - Peter said with more anger then he intended, he made sure to apologize with Tony later - Why would the most brilliant, genius, hero of the world reputation not be good for me? - He said glaring at Tiberius. 

\- Well, he is all of that I can't deny it... But haven't you heard about the almost down fall of the S.I? 

\- Yes... I also heard about how this man brought everything the way it was from scratch and how he grew even stronger to be the number one industries of the world - Peter said. 

\- Oh, yeah, that and that - Tiberius rolled his eyes - Then you must know the cause of the down fall... - Peter raised an eyebrow - Tony Stark is someone who likes to humiliate himself in the foot of other man... He is a perverted who likes being hurt, likes to be mistreated and even pissed himself - The man laughed - That's disgusting... Even after being exposed he showed more of his true nature... An alcoholic bitch who can't live without someone, so he tried to kill himself, but was not competent to do it properly... Nothing more than a fucking sl... - The next moment the man was falling in the ground, his nose broken and bleeding. Peter cleaned his fist with some napkin trowing it at him, he was sure he held himself... Hum... - YOU FUCKING BITCH! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID? 

\- I punched an idiot's face... - Peter answered. 

\- Your fucking life is over! I'll make you rot in the deepest prison you... - Peter grabbed him by the suit putting him against the wall. 

\- Listen here... I don't care about who you are... What you do or what you say you're gonna do to me... - Peter pressed him harder - But don't talk about Tony this way capiche? Or I swear I will rip your dick off asshole... - Peter pressed even harder - You say a thing about him and I swear I will kill you... Are we clear? - The man nodded - I asked a question - The man groaned in pain.

\- Y-Yes... We are clear...

\- Peter stop! - Suddenly all the avengers were there Steve put a hand on his shoulder - What are you doing?!

\- Just teaching this douche a lesson... - He put the man down fixing his suit - He said really mean things about Tony... I just couldn't let it pass... - He made a innocent face to Steve - I'm sorry, I just couldn't control it... He said Mr. Stark was an alcoholic bitch... - All the avengers glared at the man feeling anger built inside of them.

\- It's ok... - Steve said and glared at Tiberius who trembled. 

\- We take it from here - Natasha said and Peter nodded. The boy looked at Tony, the man was still frozen in place. 

\- Mr. Stark... Come on, let's get out of here - Peter said and pulled Tony by his wrist they entered the elevator and as soon as the door closed Peter punched the wall - That fucking asshole... I should go back there and finish the job! - He said but Tony held his shoulder shaking his head. They entered the avengers common room. 

\- I... Thanks for defending me like that - Tony said sighing - I need a drink... 

\- Me too... - Peter said and followed Tony to the kitchen - You don't have to thank me... He doesn't have the right to say anything about you, I should have break more than only his nose - Peter accepted the cup of whiskey and Tony sighed. 

\- He is right though... - Peter glared at Tony and the man smiled sad - He didn't lie about anything... I am a... Perverted, and he is right, I almost made all of this, all of the S.I fall - Tony took a sip of his drink. 

\- You tried to kill yourself? - That's the question hovering Peter's mind.

\- Well... Kind of... I looked for trouble everywhere I went, even gave my address to terrorists... - Tony snorted looking at the ceiling - He was right about everything... 

\- He is not! - Peter approached holding his hand - Tony, you might not see it, but you are strong, you went from the pit of hell to the highest cloud of the sky! You stand up and fought for everything, for S.I, for the Avengers, for the people, for yourself... I never met someone so strong, you can't possibly think he was right... You are not a perverted... - Peter said - Everyone have their fetiches or wantings... Saying that you are a pervert makes me one too, and, seriously there is nothing wrong about it... Ok? 

\- I... Thank you Pete... But... You can't possibly understand what I did... - Tony said and there were some tears in his eyes - I'm gross... I'm even in love with someone younger than me... And I put him in my fantasies too... - Peter felt a shiver.

\- That's ok... Tony, it's ok...

\- No! It's not ok... Tiberius leaked a video of me... Peter if you see it... It's just... I'm not... - Tony covered his face. 

\- I saw the video - Peter said approaching and stood in front of Tony in the balcony. 

\- W-What?

\- I saw the video... Before Javis erased it from the internet, I saw it... I saw all of it...

\- I... Peter you... 

\- I think you looked gorgeous on it - Peter said getting even closer holding the balcony so Tony wouldn't scape - I saw you playing with yourself... Got that turned me on... - Peter pressed himself on Tony - I always have loved you... I imagined that I was with you, taking you apart, making you beg... - Tony moaned - I still want that... 

\- P-Peter... - Tony looked at him and Peter bite his lower lip making Tony moan.

\- If I had you to myself I wouldn't let anyone see... I would have you all to myself, give you exactly what you need... What you want... - Peter bite his earlobe.

\- P-Peter... P-Please stop... I... You don't know what you are talking about - Tony pushed Peter, the boy could have just stood there but he let go as Tony looked at him - I-I'm... I'm not... Listen you... - He took a deep breath and stared at Peter, the boy was a little taller than him now - Peter you have so much to live for... You are a teenager, I know your hormones might be crazy right now... You don't want to enter my shitty life... Ok? Let's just... Forget that it happened and mo...

\- Do you love me? - Peter asked. 

\- W-What?

\- Do.you.love.me? - Peter asked again.

\- Peter... You shouldn't...

\- Answer me - Tony trembled a little. 

\- I do... I do love you Pete, but... - Peter kissed him, a deep kiss, Tony couldn't hold back the moan that scaped as Peter's tongue explored his mouth. 

\- That's more than enough... - Peter said kissing him again.

\- S-Stop... Peter you... 

\- Shut up - Peter said pushing Tony's hair - You say that one more time and I will fucking spank you, hear me? - Tony hissed as Peter kissed and bit his neck. 

\- P-Peter... 

\- Call me Sir now - Peter said pressing his body into Tony's making both moan. 

\- Peter we shouldn't... - Tony yelped as Peter pushed him from the balcony and slapped his ass hard making his moan.

\- I said shut up...

\- Y-Yes sir... - Tony moaned and Peter groaned in approval. 

\- On your knees - Peter told and Tony went down looking up at Peter, the boy smiled caressing his face and put his thumb in his mouth - Good boy... - Tony trembled, his mind was screaming at him that it was wrong, but his body was just begging for more - That mouth seems divine... - He played with Tony's tongue - Soft... Warm... So empty... Like it's begging me to fill it up... 

\- P-Please... - Peter slapped his face.

\- Please what? 

\- P-Please sir... Fuck my mouth... - Peter smiled.

\- Since you asked so nicely... - Peter looked down seeing a little stain dot on Tony's crotch, he used his feet to push his knees apart - Spread hour legs, cock out - Tony opened his legs moaning and took his cock out of his trousers, already leaking - Already so wet doll... So wet for me... - Peter used his shoe to play with Tony's cock making the man moan - No touching yourself until I let you, ok? 

\- Y-Yes sir... 

\- Good... Now come on, you know what to do don't you? - Peter said taking his belt waiting. Tony put his hands on Peter's trousers - Tsk... - He slapped Tony again - Gonna have to teach you, you ask permission to touch me - Tony swallowed hard, another string of pre cum coming out of his dick.

\- I'm sorry sir... May I touch you? 

\- That's my good boy... Of course you can - Tony downed the zipper and could see the shape of Peter's cock on the underwear, feeling his mouth watering with the sigh - Come on... Smell it - Peter pulled his hair making Tony dizzy with the smell of soup, piss and Peter - That's how a real man smell doll... Make sure to remember... 

\- S-So big sir... - Peter smiled, yeah, maybe it was because of the bite, but he always had a big dick, even with 16 eyes, his dick was 19 cm. Now he had 23cm.

\- You like it? - Peter let Tony take his time drooling over his covered cock.

\- I-I love it sir... 

\- You are a size queen doll? Who would have known... - Peter smiled - I bet I could keep you full all the time - Tony moaned - What do you think? Think you will gag? 

\- I-I don't know sir...

\- Don't worry... You will train on it everyday so you will not gag doll... - Tony again moaned, the clear liquid falling from his dick on the ground. 

\- T-Thank you sir... May I please take this out? - Tony asked looking at Peter who smiled.

\- Such a good boy... Asking for permission, of course you can... - Tony swallowed hard at the praise and downed Peter's underwear, his dick almost slapped his face, the smell was even stronger now. He smelled it resting Peter's dick on his face feeling the enourmous heat. 

\- C-Can I suck your dick sir?

\- No you can't - Peter said and Tony groaned - You are not going to suck me... I'm gonna fuck that pretty mouth of yours, what do you think?

\- P-Please sir... I would love that... 

\- Such a good boy... - Peter caressed his hair - Now, two taps on my leg and I will stop, got it?

\- Y-Yes sir...

\- Then repeat - Tony swallowed and gave two taps on Peter's leg. 

\- T-Two taps if I want you to stop sir... 

\- That's it baby... Now open up - Tony did, Peter positioned himself entering slowly, he groaned as the heat of Tony's mouth filled his cock - Fuck baby... So good... - Peter could see tears running down Tony's face as he tried not to gag. He smiled saying sweet praises caressing his hair. He entered completely and moaned - Now it's the fun part... - Peter started slowly, holding Tony's head in place so he could control the pace. He groaned feeling the soft, wet warm hole that was Tony mouth and throat - Good boy... - He moaned and started going hard and fast groaning. Tony gagged a little, but was trying his best to control himself, his eyes filled with tears rolling free, his cock dripping on the ground, hands holding Peter's leg. He felt... Used... God and how he loved it, he missed someone dominating him, making him a doll to be used. He never had it again after Tiberius. He loved it! Peter was going faster and panting - Fuck doll... I'm gonna cum! Gonna cum in that pretty mouth of yours... - Tony was moaning to and just grabbed his legs harder. Peter groaned looking up and Tony could feel deep in his throat, hot thick strings of cum direct to his stomach. He wished it was in his mouth though. Peter held him in place just trusting a little. He pulled out slowly letting the head of his cock play with Tony's tongue giving the last drops of cum for Tony to taste - That was amazing Tony... - Peter said smiling - Clean it for me - Tony nodded and sucked the rest of cum he could before licking the base covered in cum and saliva, he licked until there was nothing left always looking at Peter who seemed pleased - Good boy... - Tony moaned, his voice harsh making his cock tremble again - Look at that... So wet... You are dripping all over the floor... - Peter said looking at a puddle formed by Tony's slick - Do you want to cum sweetheart? 

\- Yes s-sir... - His voice was wrecked and Peter groaned at it. 

\- I think you deserved it... - Peter said and Tony moaned.

\- Thank you sir... - He was going to touch himself but Peter slapped his face. 

\- Did I say you could touch yourself? - Tony looked up. 

\- I'm S-Sorry sir... I thought...

\- Good sluts don't get to touch themselves... - Peter smiled - Here - Peter put his feet on Tony's cock making him moan - Now hump on it, like the fucking slut you are... - Tony moaned louder and began to move his hips on Peter's shoe - That's it... Hand behind your back - Tony did it - Good boy... Now cum for me sweetie... - Tony moaned louder and his mind went blank as he came all over Peter's shoe, trousers and his own chest - Oh wow that's a lot sweetheart... - Peter continued to move his feet, Tony moaned in pain but Peter was satisfied he didn't move - So good... So beautiful... So messy - Peter smirked - Come on... Clean it up - Tony bowed and started licking his shoes - Good boy... Make sure it's all clean, don't want my suit to get ruined by some bitch's juice... - Tony moaned and cleaned it all looking at Peter, the boy had a satisfied look - Get dressed and up, now - Tony did it he got up and Peter gave him a hard kiss smiling. After some seconds they heard the elevator opening and the avengers entering the room. 

\- That's unbelievable! - Steve said - Why did we let him go again? 

\- You made us - Clint smiled. Steve groaned.

\- I could have put him in the top of the empire state, let him spend the night - Sam said. Tony blushed hard and Peter just smiled innocent.

\- Hey guys, everything alright? - Peter asked and the avengers looked at them.

\- Yeah... Just talking about that Stone guy... Such an asshole - Steve said making everyone except Tony gasp. 

\- Language! - Everyone said and started to laugh. 

\- Yeah... That guy is really a douchebag - Clint said - But we gave him a lesson...

\- Not that a broken nose wasn't lesson enough - Wanda said smiling at Peter, the boy blushed a little. 

\- I couldn't control myself... I couldn't be there when he was talking shit about Tony... - Peter said and looked at Tony - He was crying - Tony saw the smug smile on Peter's face and he remembered that his face must be a wreck right now - I was talking to him... Think he is better now - Peter patted his back. 

\- Wow Stark crying that's new! - Clint said mocking but Natasha smacked his head - Sorry... And I'm sorry you had to pass through it... - Tony blushed, everyone was looking at him with pity, like if he wasn't on his knees balls deep in his mouth a minute ago. He felt so embarrassed... And so turned on. 

\- So... Did you talk to him Pete? - Bucky asked and Peter smiled.

\- I did! - Peter smiled and everyone looked at him confused - So... Me and Tony, we are dating now - Everyone looked surprised, except Bucky who smiled and stood a hand to Natasha and Clint. Both giving him 100 bucks.

\- Told you Peter loved him - Bucky said - Guess that's make the best spy after all - Natasha rolled her eyes and looked at Peter. Even her couldn't read Peter that well, the kid was good at hiding things. 

\- D-Dating? - Tony said trying to make his voice normal. 

\- Of course love... After all the love I gave you right now, you still doubt I love you? - Tony blushed - I think I'm going to have to remind you... Keep you full of love everyday - Steve made an "Aww" while Wanda pretended he was trowing up, the rest laughing at her. But for Tony... Gosh he know how to read between the lines, he blushed even harder as Peter hugged him hard, showing he was still hard - I'm gonna keep you so full of my love sweetie... Just you wait... - Tony hugged him back holding back a moan feeling shivers in his whole body.


End file.
